


Mistletoe Kiss: Hunay (Hunk/Shay)

by swankyturnip76



Series: Season's Greetings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunk Positive, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Shay and the Balmerans visit the Castle of Lions during the recreated holiday season. Someone has put mistletoe up everywhere and Hunk and Shay share a special moment. Pure fluff!





	Mistletoe Kiss: Hunay (Hunk/Shay)

Hunk wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was covered from head to toe in grease from working on his lion. Figuring it was time to hit the showers, he gave Yellow an affectionate pat on the head before climbing down the ladder. He had barely had a free moment to himself since their last mission. Matt had decided that what Voltron needed was some Christmas spirit so Hunk and Coran had spent the last week exchanging ideas and customs to create the best feast the Paladins could ever indulge in. With all of the food prepared, Hunk decided that some one-on-one time with Yellow was greatly needed. Now he needed a shower.

Making his way down the corridors of the castle, Hunk waved when he saw Allura prowling about.

"Hey Princess, how's it going?"

"I'm on a quest to discover who put these weird fetish-flowers around the castle. Was it you, Hunk?"

"Fetish-flowers?" Hunk questioned, following Allura's gaze to where mistletoe hung innocently from the ceiling down the hall. "Oh, you mean mistletoe? I don't know who put them up. I've been with Yellow for the past few hours and with Coran before that. Why don't you like them?"

"I believe if someone possesses certain...affections for someone, then they should be honest about their feelings and simply tell the person rather than relying on some... _plant_ to bring said feelings to light!"

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," Hunk replied, rubbing the back of his neck and unknowingly spreading the grease around. "Sometimes people aren't ready to talk about their feelings though. And mistletoe is a way for them to act on their feelings rather than talk about it."

"But people _should_ talk. Don't you agree?"

"Uhh..." Hunk was at a loss. Allura looked so hopeful and he didn't exactly _disagree_ with her. "Sure, I suppose."

Allura nodded to herself. "I am glad to hear it. Well, I must be off to find out who did this. I'll see you later, Hunk."

He waved to her but she had already taken off. Shrugging his shoulders, Hunk made his way to the showers and tried not to think about what Allura had said.

**XXXXX**

The truth of the matter was that Hunk _did_ harbor similar affections to those Allura talked about. Only it was for someone way out of his league (and in an entirely separate galaxy). There wasn't much logic to getting his hopes up and focusing on it. Besides, he had missions and other priorities. He didn't have the time or the means to make his dreams come true.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Hunk was surprised to hear that Shay and her fellow Balmerans had been invited to the Castle of Lions to enjoy in some "holiday festivities" arranged by Allura, Coran, and Shiro.

"These Earth customs are marvelous! Why not share them with our friends across the galaxy?" Coran had announced.

And so, it was with a sudden swarm of butterflies in his stomach that Hunk met Shay with the other Paladins as her and the other Balmerans boarded the castle.

Wasting no time, Shay drew Hunk into her arms and held him tightly. "It is so good to see you, my friend! How have you been?"

"It really hasn't been that long," Hunk laughed with an embarrassed blush. He loved how enthusiastic about everything Shay was. She was a breath of fresh air from the dismal life being a Paladin could sometimes bring.

"Come, come. You must show me around! Coran tells us that you have decorated for the holidays of Earth."

"Quite right, madame!" Coran chimed in with a twirl of his mustache. "We have completely transformed the castle and prepared a truly delicious meal for all of you. Please enjoy your stay here!"

**XXXXXX**

Dinner was marvelous. Hunk had to pat himself on the back. He and Coran had done a really awesome job preparing everything without using food goo. Everything was authentic food from Earth. And though the Balmerans didn't usually eat anything besides rock, even they seemed entranced by the meal. Hunk counted it as a personal best.

After dinner he offered to take Shay for a stroll around the castle while Allura and Coran entertained the others. Being with her was really nice. She made him feel like he was worth more than the team's cook or mechanic. Shay helped him shine and Hunk valued her.

"What's that?"

"Huh?"

They had been having a pleasant conversation about how the Balmerans had been faring much better when something had caught Shay's eye.

A certain green something.

A certain green something hanging from the ceiling.

Hunk paled. He had entirely forgotten about the mistletoe!

"Oh, that? That's...umm..." He could lie. He knew he could. Shay wouldn't know the difference. But lying to her felt worse than the first time he had swallowed food goo down the wrong pipe. Hunk couldn't do that to her. "Well, on Earth we have this tradition where if you hang that plant - it's called mistletoe - above two people, then they have to kiss."

"What an odd custom," Shay replied, squinting curiously at the plant. "Do humans engage in this activity often?"

"Hanging mistletoe? Oh no, only during the December holidays like Christmas."

"Interesting!" Shay took a few steps closer and with her impressive height, it wasn't difficult for her to take a closer look at the mistletoe without touching it. "Where do humans kiss?"

"What - what?" Hunk paled, feeling his blood rush to his feet. She wasn't serious...was she?

Shay turned back to look at him and started laughing. After a heart-stopping moment, Hunk laughed with her. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"What's a jerk?"

Rolling his eyes and feeling more relaxed now that Shay had broken the tension, Hunk took a few steps forward without thinking about the consequences.

"I always thought it was a cute custom. When I was younger, my mom would cover the house from head to toe in the stuff and give us all big, sloppy kisses on our cheeks. I miss it."

Shay reached out and put a comforting hand on Hunk's shoulder. "I hope that you will be reunited with her again soon."

Hunk smiled. "I hope so too. Maybe I'll bring you to meet her." The implication of what he said hung in the air for a minute before Hunk quickly said, "I - I mean, if you want to visit Earth then you totally can, I'm not -"

Shay cut off his rambling by leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Her lips felt cool against his skin but that didn't stop his face from flushing at the contact.

"I would love to visit Earth with you."

Hunk looked into her eyes for a moment as he gathered his courage. Now was the time!

"Shay...there's something I was wondering..."

"What is it, Hunk?"

"Umm...well..."

Shay smiled encouragingly at him and took his hands in hers. That simple contact was enough to boost Hunk's courage.

"I think you're really amazing. You're strong and smart and really, _really_ cool. And I know that we're from two different worlds - I mean, we're not even the same species! But I really like you a lot and I hope I can be by your side for a while longer. I...I really like you, Shay."

"I really like you too, Hunk."

Blushing, Hunk opened his mouth to say something more but Shay cut him off with a quick, chaste kiss to the lips. It lasted less than four seconds but it shook Hunk's entire world.

"Are you alright? Your face looks very red."

Chuckling, Hunk wrapped his arms around Shay and pulled her into a tight hug. "I've never been better. Thank you, Shay."

"Thank you for being _you_ , Hunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
